


Intravenous

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings Realization, Healing, Inspired by Music, M/M, No Dialogue, One Shot, Partnership, Post-Chimera Ant Arc, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. In all his years, Morel had never seen someone like Knov.





	Intravenous

Knov might as well have seen himself as finished.

Long after the Chimera Ants were defeated, he could lament all of the things he could never do again, there would be days he thought things would never get better, but Morel saw things differently.

In all his years, Morel had never seen someone like Knov. Morel saw the brave man who had seen Hell and survived. Morel saw the Hunter who was up to the task and did whatever he could for the mission, even when it meant certain death. Morel saw not only the Hunter, but the man. He saw both who Knov had been and who he still was.

Things had forever changed, Knov knew that all too well, and Morel himself knew that. Things had changed greatly, but Morel would never give up on Knov, not even when Knov thought otherwise. Morel had faith in Knov when he didn't have any for himself.

Knov saw himself as finished, but Morel had his back; there was at least that comfort.


End file.
